Konoha's Sleeping Wolf
by Dragonruler345
Summary: Naruto feeling lonely and abandoned by his parents and god parents wonders into the woods surrounding Konoha. There he finds Stark's sword and acquires its power. Watch as he shows the world his power after his nap that is. Strong lazy Naruto. NaruHinaLil
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Sleeping Wolf

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any characters.

Summary: A response to the Infamous Man's challenge. Naruto finds Stark's zanpakuto in the forest after feeling abandoned by his family and godparents who favor his sister for housing the Kyuubi.

Naruto, a ten-year-old blond, sighed as he walked through the forest surrounding Konoha. He couldn't believe his parents always training his sister just because she was the savior that housed the Kyuubi. Not that he hated his sister or blamed her. On the contrary he loved his sister but he wished his parents or godparents would train him once in a while though. He sighed again when he noticed he was in a part of the forest he had never seen before. In front of him was a waterfall with a limestone cave visible behind it. He walked into the cave behind the waterfall and followed strange blue crystals that lit the way. When he got to the center of the cave he saw a sword with a yellow handle and yellow sheath. It had a plain rectangular guard. He picked it up and immediately passed out.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a strange desert with red pillars all over the place. He looked around then saw two figures walking toward him. One was a man with long brown hair and the jawbone of a wolf as a necklace. The other was a girl a few years older then him with C-cup breasts and green hair. She wore a rather revealing outfit. On her head was a sort of helmet that covered her left eye. Naruto looked at both these people carefully as they got closer. He saw that the man had the same sword that was in the cave. "Hm this is a little bit interesting." Naruto said not seeming very shocked.

The man and girl stopped a little ways in front of him. "I guess you wouldn't be a bad new wielder. But before that I need to know what you knew about the world before the biiju came to it." The man said. Seeing the blank expression on Naruto's face he sighed before explaining about shinigami, hollows, and Arrancars. "Do you understand?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Um my name is Naruto what's yours?" he asked looking at both people.

"Before we tell you our names we have to test you to see if you're really worthy of being our master." The girl said to which the man nodded lazily before placing his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto felt a weird sensation before it was gone.

"Yes you are worthy of being our master. My name is Stark Coyote, this is Lillynette Gingerback." Stark said pointing to the green haired girl next to him lazily. "When you find out my true name you can use all of my powers. Until then Lillynette and I will train you. Oh and Lillynette will be in the real world with you." The man explained lazily. Then the surroundings faded and Naruto and Lillynette left Naruto's mindscape. Stark looked down and noticed his sword had vanished. "This should be interesting." Stark said.

*Real World*

Naruto opened his eyes to see Lillynette standing over him and looking at him. "Good your awake. Now come on lets get out of here. Oh and you should look at your reflection first chance you get." Lillynette said before heading towards the exit of the cave. Naruto got up lazily and followed her out.

When they got to the lake outside the cave Naruto looked at his reflection and saw that he looked mostly the same but at the same time he also had some of Stark's features including the mask fragment. "Um how exactly do I explain this to my parents?" Naruto said lazily. He wasn't looking at Lillynette so he failed to see the flash of anger at his lazy attitude.

"I don't know why don't you just tell them that you bonded with a sentient sword and it changed your appearance." Lillynette said trying to glare a hole through the back of his head.

"That would work. But how do I explain you coming home with me?" He asked looking at her with a lazy expression.

Lillynette fought down the urge to beat Naruto into the ground. "Tell them I'm part of your sword. It's not a lie since technically I am." She said getting a lazy nod from him. Not being able to stand it any more she punched Naruto hard in the face sending him flying into a tree. "STOP ACTING SO MUCH LIKE STARK DAMN IT!" she screamed then saw Naruto fall out of the tree unconscious. 'Great now I have to carry him to his house and explain everything to his parents. Stark I really hate you right now.' She thought.

A/N: Ok there is the end of the prologue. Yes I know Lillynette's attitude is a little different but after being sealed in a sword with Stark and his laziness for who knows how long it would get annoying. She won't stop being annoyed about it but she won't always beat Naruto up either. Just when he sleeps during training.


	2. New beginning

Konoha's Sleeping Wolf

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any characters.

Summary: A response to the Infamous Man's challenge. Naruto finds Stark's zanpakuto in the forest after feeling abandoned by his family and godparents who favor his sister for housing the Kyuubi.

Lillynette was glad that Naruto woke up half way to his house and walked the rest of the way home with her following. When he walked in his dad who was talking to his sister instantly became alert and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto simply drew his sword halfway lazily and deflected the Kunai. "Is that anyway to greet your own son?" Naruto said a little angrily but the anger was overshadowed by laziness.

Minato was shocked that this was Naruto. Ellie, Naruto's sister, smiled and looked at her brother. At that moment Kushina came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was saw Naruto standing there though he looked different. "Naruto what happened and who's that girl with you?" Minato said looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and walked to the table and sat next to Ellie and Lillynette sat next to him. "Well I was exploring the woods I came a cross this sentient sword," here Naruto sat his sword on the table and paused. "I was immediately drawn into my mindscape where the sword and I bonded so that I could better wield it. The result of the bonding was denser chakra and my changed appearance. Oh and this girl is Lillynette she's technically part of my sword." He said before leaning back in his chair lazily.

Lillynette sighed at him before looking at everyone else. "As part of Naruto's sword I guess I'll be living here with you his family. Oh and also I'll be helping Naruto master the techniques of his sword and I keeping him from being to lazy." As she finished she sent a glare at him to which he just waved his hand at her.

Minato and Kushina were both shocked but Ellie was happy for her Nii-chan. "Wow that's so cool. I bet you'll become really powerful now Nii-chan." Ellie said happily.

Naruto smiled at her and ruffled her hair playfully getting a mock glare from her. Lillynette smiled at the interaction and watched as Naruto put his sword back on his belt.

*Next Day*

The next day Lillynette went into Naruto's room early and pulled him out of his bed with a quick yank causing him to fall on the floor. "Time to get up Naru-chan we've got training to do. Oh and you need new clothes. Hm maybe something similar to Stark's outfit but reverse colors." She said thinking.

Naruto stood up yawning and rubbed his eyes. He also tried to glare at Lillynette but that didn't really work. "Fine.. We should probly get the new clothes first then we can find somewhere to train." He said lazily. He just barely dodged a kick to the head from Lillynette.

After getting the clothes which Lillynette and Naruto both agreed looked good on him. They headed towards an unused training ground. Lillynette was still trying to hide her blush at Naruto's new appearance. "Alright Naru-chan draw your sword so we can get started with swordsmanship. If you do well enough I'll train you a technique that will let you feel other's chakra signatures as well as how to harden the Hierro." She said drawing her own sword as Naruto drew his own sword lazily. Lillynette then ran at Naruto and swung her sword at him quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he brought his sword up instinctively to block. He then jumped back as Lillynette swung her sword at him again. "Oi I thought you said we were training not that you were gonna try and kill me." Naruto said some of the laziness fading from his voice as he blocked another strike.

Lillynette smirked and jumped back a little bit. "This is training and I won't be able to tell you what aspects need improvement if all you do is block Naru-chan." She taunted before charging again.

Naruto moved out of the way and swung at an opening only for Lillynette to smirk and block it with her sword. After that it went back and forth with them trading blows most of their attacks being blocked any that did get through though didn't do any damage to Lillynette but she was able to leave small gashes on Naruto. Naruto jumped back panting a little bit before his lazy posture came back. "Um why exactly aren't you cut at all Lillynette?" Naruto asked he had tried to get Stark to give him advice but the man had apparently decided to take a nap.

"Because of my Hierro it's a layer of chakra that's mixed with your skin to make it harder then steel. You have it to but at a lesser extent. You did well enough I think I'll teach you how to strengthen it so the only way you'll get cut is if chakra is infused with a weapon. I'll also teach you how to use the Pesquisa which lets you sense others chakra signatures." She said getting a lazy nod from Naruto, which earned him a cut on the cheek from her sword.

Naruto listened to the instructions for each technique carefully. Hardening his Hierro was easy enough but learning the Pesquisa was harder. At first he had stretched his senses out to far and got a massive headache. After that he shortened the range of it so that he could handle the information. Although he couldn't exactly make out what the chakra signatures belonged to he figured the moving ones around him were animals and the stationary ones were plants. He also figured that the one closest to him was Lillynette's and made sure to file its feel to memory. After practicing for an hour he decided to take a nap under a tree.

Lillynette sighed at seeing him take a nap but she had to admit she was impressed with his progress. She picked him up and decided to carry him home. After all there was still an hour or two before he had to go to the academy. 'He is kind of cute when he's sleeping though.' She thought with a blush and heard Stark snicker in the back of her mind. (Stark exists in both Naruto and Lillynette's mindscape in this story. The reason for that is that Stark and Lillynette are essentially the same person.)

*Flash back Lillynette*

"Stark there's no way we can beat them we have to do something quickly." Lillynette screamed as the guns in Stark's hand.

"Your right Lillynette. I have an idea we'll seal ourselves in my katana and rest there until our power is needed. Is that ok with you Lillynette?" Stark asked firing his most powerful attack Cero Metaretella at one of the Biju before using Sonido to escape it's counter attack.

"That sounds like a good idea Stark." Lillynette said. After that the world went dark for a few years.

*End flash back*

'I'm glad that your our new master Naruto even if you are a lot like Stark.' She thought before using Sonido to return to Naruto's house quickly.

A/N: This is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the academy as well as more training.


	3. Academy and training

Konoha's Sleeping Wolf

Chapter 2: Academy and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach or any characters.

Summary: A response to the Infamous Man's challenge. Naruto finds Stark's zanpakuto in the forest after feeling abandoned by his family and godparents who favor his sister for housing the Kyuubi.

Naruto sighed lazily as he was forced to go to the academy Ellie seemed happy to be going but she had tons of friends. He didn't really mind that he didn't have many friends. Besides he figured he could just sleep in class like he had seen that pineapple haired kid in his class do. He thought his name was Shikamaru or something similar. But he would be sleeping so that he could have an undisturbed conversation with Stark after all his parents had thought it would be weird if a 13 year old girl went to the academy with them. So they decided to make her a ninja with an apprentice ship for the moment and Minato's student Kakashi agreed to train her in the ninja arts.

Once they walked into the academy Naruto saw Ellie's friends run up to her. He silently walked towards the back ignoring the few curious stares he got from his classmates knowing that they were more interested in his change of appearance and clothes choice as well as the sword then him. He sat down to Shikamaru who for the moment was awake and decided to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze what's your name?" he said lazily and holding his hand out.

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment before shaking his hand lazily. "Shikamru Nara nice to meet you." He said then promptly laid his head on his desk to take a nap.

Naruto followed his new friends example though it was for a little bit of a different reason. True he enjoyed taking naps and being lazy in general. But this time he was doing it so he could talk with Stark.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar replica of Hueco Mundo that was his mindscape. He saw Stark waiting for him a little bit away. He walked over to the older man who looked at him.

"Do you need to talk about something Naruto-kun?" He asks while looking at his wielder.

"Stark you told me how you and Lilynette existed before the Biju but there's some stuff you haven't told me. For instance wouldn't Kami have been angry with the Shinigami and Arrancar for their war?" Naruto asked most of the laziness gone form his voice.

Stark sighed he had hoped that Lilynette would be the one to explain this. But he guessed it was his responsibility to tell him. "Your right Naruto Kami was angry at us. That's actually the reason for the Biju being created. They were created to destroy the Shinigami as well as us Arrancar. Since Lilynette and I were able to withdraw I imagine another Arrancar or some of the Shinigami could have done the same thing." He said looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded then thought of something else. "You said able to withdraw so that means you were fighting some of the Biju. Also something doesn't seem right the sword isn't your true power is it?" He asked

Stark smiled at this. "I'll answer your last question first. No the sword isn't where my true form or power lies. You see Lilynette and I were once the same being so my true power is with in her. Or to be more accurate half of my true power is. The sword is basically just for show but for now you need to know how to fight with it and fight with it fairly well. Now for the first question yes I was fighting some of the Biju and I was fighting them with my true power. Lilynette and I were fighting the Nine and Eight tails. At first we were doing well but then the Eight tails managed to do quite a bit of damage and if we hadn't left and sealed ourselves into my sword the Nine and Eight tails would have killed us." Stark said finishing his story. Naruto nodded before being drawn out of his mindscape.

(Real World)

Naruto glared at Iruka who had thrown an eraser at his head to wake him up. He looked to his left and saw that the same thing had happened to Shikamaru. He then decided to pay attention to what was going on.

"Today we are going to have a small Taijutsu tournament to test everyone's skill in taijutsu. Anyone who wishes to test their kenjutsu skills in this tournament may as well so long as it is agreed to by both contenders." Iruka said.

Naruto smirked lazily as everyone got up to move to the training ground in the back of the school. The reason he was smirking was because as both Stark and Lilynette had told him he should show his skills with swordsmanship since after all a "Wolf always bears its fang to its enemy."

"Alright the first match will be Naruto vs. Shino. Both of you can decide now if you want to use Kenjutsu or not." Iruka said to all of his students.

Shino looked at Naruto and noticed the sword on his belt. "Since you carry that I take it you are skilled with it. I wouldn't feel right fighting you if it's not for real." Shino said getting a lazy smirk from Naruto

"This should be fun I was hoping for another opponent to fight with my sword." Naruto said as the two walked into the middle of the training field and stood opposite of each other as Iruka stood in between both of them.

"Ready?" Iruka asked both of them getting a nod from the two. At that he moved his hand between the two then jumped back quickly. When Iruka jumped back Naruto and Shino both pulled out their weapons. Naruto drew his sword while Shino pulled out a small short staff.

Shino examined Naruto closely and noticed that Naruto was standing in a way that showed someone that was waiting for the first move to be made. Even though it wasn't his style Shino knew that he would have to make the first move if they wanted this tournament to proceed. Shino ran at Naruto and swung his staff in a way where it would chop his opponent's neck and immobilize him.

Shino was surprised with the way Naruto blocked and deflected the blow. It was then as if he was watching in slow motion as Naruto cut his jacket and moved behind him placing his sword against Shino's neck. "You've lost. When fighting a more skilled opponent moving first or second doesn't matter." Naruto said sheathing his sword then walking over to where his sister and Shikamaru were.

Shino was shocked since his family members were taught bojutsu or kenjutsu to help them make up for their bloodline making them primary long-range fighters. He was shocked because someone that seemed to have no proper stance was able to beat him without much effort. 'After this humiliating defeat I wont underestimate my opponents anymore.' Shino thought to himself. Everyone seemed as shocked as Shino was at how quick the fight went.

Most of the other fights weren't as exciting. One that everyone wanted to see though which was the last one was Sasuke vs. Naruto. Some of the Sasuke fan girls had actually split off and become started to form a Naruto fan group though the lazy swordsmen didn't notice.

"Tch with how lazy and pathetic you are I think you'll need your sword to stand a chance against me." Sasuke said arrogantly as they walked to the center of the training grounds.

Naruto sighed drawing his sword slowly. "Uchiha your arrogance will be your downfall but if you wish I'll fight you the way you want." This had the desired effect in pissing Sasuke off. Sasuke threw kunai at Naruto who simply knocked them away with his sword.

Sasuke started running through hand signs and launched his jutsu faster then the teachers could stop. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. (Fire style: Grand fireball no jutsu)" Sasuke shouted while blowing out a large fireball that hit Naruto on.

Ellie looked like she was going to break down right then when that happened. Shino and Shikamaru actually showed anger at that. But before anyone could do anything there was an explosion of Chakra that caused the flames to be blown out and there in the middle was Naruto with a pillar of dark blue chakra surrounding him. The only damage visible was a few singe marks on his outfit.

"Now Uchiha you've crossed a line. For that I'm not going to just humiliate I'm going to utterly destroy you." Naruto said in his lazy tone but leaking enough KI to rival the Kyuubi. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs and disappeared with the sound of static and appeared behind Sasuke with his sword off to the side.

Everyone was shocked as quite a bit of blood shot out of a wound on Sasuke's chest that started from his shoulder and went almost all the way to his hip. Sasuke then hit the ground as Naruto sheathed his blade and walked off. Mizuki quickly picked Sasuke up to take him to the hospital. Everyone knew that even if Naruto wasn't the Hokage's child no one would dare punish him since Sasuke had tried to kill him first. Ellie was just happy Naruto was ok and quickly ran up to him to hug him.

(Training ground on Namikaze estate)

Naruto could not believe his crappy luck. Not only did he have to suffer the tournament at the academy but shortly after he got home Lilynette had dragged Naruto to one of the clan's private training grounds to do some more training. "Ah Lilynette come on I'm tired." Naruto whined only to have to dodge a kick to the head.

"I don't care if your tired after what happened it proves you need more training. Because there is no way you needed that much chakra to protect yourself from that level of attack or to use such a short range Sonido." Lilynette said noticing Naruto blanch. "Yea you forgot I can use Pesquisa didn't you? That's another thing we need to work on that to. Oh and an offensive ability. Since Cero is to advanced I think I'll show you Bala." Lilynette said smirking causing Naruto to panic. He knew he was in for hell. He could also hear Stark laughing in the back of his mind.

Naruto's eyes widened as he only had a few seconds to block Lilynette's attack as she instantly showed up in front of him with the sound of static and went to make a blow to his abdomen. He deflected Lilynette's sword then channeled a small amount of chakra into his legs and disappeared with the sound of static and showed up in a tree a few feet away.

Lilynette smirked pulling her fist back and channeling chakra into it causing blue electric like chakra to surround it. "Bala." She said punching forward and launching the attack so fast that Naruto barely dodged it as it hit the tree reducing it to splinters.

"What the hell Lilynette are you trying to kill me?" Naruto said the laziness gone from his voice.

"Pfft you and I both know that wouldn't have killed you. But since you've pretty much figured Sonido out on your own this is what I'm going to teach you. Bala is weaker then Cero but your not ready for Cero yet." She said smiling. Lilynette wasn't surprised that Naruto picked up Bala quickly. After all Stark and Lilynette were both experts of energy based attacks.

A/N: Ok I think this should make up for the first chapter and prologue being so short and being gone for so long. Oh also next chapter will be a time skip that jumps all the way to graduation. There will be a few flashbacks explaining what happened in the three years up to graduation.


End file.
